Rain Petals
by Sedentary Wordsmith
Summary: A collection of 26 unrelated drabbles, all Sasuke-centric, themed alphabetically. Also includes Naruto's, Kakashi's, Kisame's, and Itachi's POVs. For all your angsty Sasuke needs! Chapter Z up: This is where it all begins and ends. COMPLETE!
1. Ash

­­­­­­­­­Welcome to my humble collection of 26 alphabetically themed unrelated drabbles. Most are Sasuke-centric, some are AU, and many contain character death. All are individually rated, though none go above T. That said, please enjoy, and don't forget to review. 

**Blanket Disclaimer:** I really don't see the need for these, as it's pretty obvious that if I'm writing fanfiction about it, I don't own it. But whatever. I don't own "Naruto." If I did, it would be called "Sasuke." (I'm not a fangirl! I swear! I'm not, I'm not! Okay, maybe a little.) 

------------

**Title: **Ash

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Sasuke knows he is close to returning to the Leaf.

**Time Setting: **A year or so after Episode 135.

------------

So close. He was so very, very close to simply walking straight through those gates and taking it all back: his friends, his teammates, his sensei, his home, the life he could have had. But he did not move from his hidden position on a branch overlooking the village. 

Sasuke knew Orochimaru had sent him on this mission so close to Konoha as a test. A test of loyalty. Though what the snake would or could do to him should he choose to return to his old village, he didn't know. He doubted Orochimaru would kill his precious container…Though, maybe he was not so irreplaceable as he thought. 

But Sasuke already knew he would not fail the test. There was a reason he had left Konoha and turned to the Sannin, after all. And the reason still remained. And as long as that reason still remained, still lived and breathed, he knew he would never, _could_ never return to the place he had once called home.

A light breeze picked up and ruffled his short black hair and loose white shirt, and made the trees sway in the valley below him. Sasuke almost fancied that the trees were waving greetings to him, welcoming him home after a long, hard journey.

He closed his eyes to banish the thoughts. He was not returning home. Konoha was no longer his home. But he was still human, and he still had days when he wondered if maybe things might have been different. And then he would force himself to remember the images of that night, and that that man was still out there, and his slaughtered clan was still waiting to be avenged. And Sasuke knew he could not do that from Konoha. 

He felt something light flutter against his forehead and raised a hand to find a small green leaf had blown and settled there. Sasuke brought the leaf down in front of his eyes and stared blankly at it. He remembered another leaf that had rested on his forehead, once upon a time, but it was scratched and lost now. 

He raised the leaf to cover the smaller village completely under it. The Leaf was within his grasp…All he had to do was decide to keep hold on it.

The wind picked up suddenly, blowing more leaves all around him. He let the leaf go. Then he brought his hands together and gathered chakra to his chest. The leaves disappeared in small puffs of smoke, leaving only ash to cover Konoha. 


	2. Blindfold

**Title: **Blindfold

**Rating: **T to be on the safe side, for blood and stuff

**Time Setting: **AU, since Itachi is already blind. During the timeskip, I guess. 

**Summary:** Itachi knows he will get no pity from Sasuke. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

Warning! This installment is extremely suckish. You have been warned! I apologize for it, really. I phail at action scenes. But it had to be done. Please, don't hate me too much for it, and give the rest of the series a chance. 

------------

Itachi felt him long before he was within sight. He knew his little brother was purposefully taking no measures to mask his presence. He knew Itachi was coming and he was waiting for him. And Itachi knew this. That is why he sent Kisame away on some errand that would take just enough time to not bother the brothers' encounter. 

Kisame seemed to hesitate just a moment at the prospect of leaving his partner blind and alone, before reminding himself that Itachi was still far from defenseless, and leaving to obey his partner's request (command).

Itachi continued walking forward, purposefully passing his little brother's presence and stopping only when Sasuke stepped out behind him. He was acutely aware of every small flux in Sasuke's chakra, the younger no doubt struggling to control his anger.

"Itachi."

Face blank, Itachi turned to him, though it made no difference to him. The world was equally black no matter which way he turned. He did it more so just to appease Sasuke, having heard the unspoken demand in his voice.

There was a long minute of silence, during which the younger was no doubt absorbing the elder's minimally changed appearance. There was a soft sigh—of disappointment, maybe? Then, "So the rumors are true. You really have gone blind."

Itachi could detect many emotions in his brother's voice: the typical anger, the flaring hatred that still wasn't enough, a tint of sadness, and disappointment in them both. Itachi knew why they were all there. And he knew what was coming next.

There was an audible sneer in Sasuke's voice. "Look at you. The greatest prodigy of the Uchiha clan, reduced to this. I wonder what our family would say if they could see you now." And here there was definite dark satisfaction in his next words. "You are almost not even worth killing."

Had he been anyone else, Itachi might have found Sasuke's words amusing, and he might have laughed. But he wasn't anyone else, so they weren't amusing, so he didn't laugh. His face remained impassive, his eyes even blanker than ever before. 

There was a rustling of cloth and the sound of some material being knotted or secured. Then Sasuke spoke again. "But I'm not going to forget about revenge, just because you're weaker now. Our family won't forget either."

Itachi didn't argue, because he knew and Sasuke knew that he wouldn't have it any other way. Then he heard a sword being drawn and Sasuke shifting his stance. Then in the blink of an eye, Sasuke was directly in front of him, bringing his chokuto down. 

Itachi was ready for it, as always, and easily avoided it. Then the real battle began. The two traded blows for a while—rather, Sasuke attacked ferociously and Itachi blocked him passively, occasionally throwing in his own punch or kick—but not many actually landed. Sasuke had gotten better at defense and blocking, Itachi quickly realized. But defense alone would never be enough to kill him.

Sasuke also seemed to realize this, and stepped up his offense. He coated his sword in deadly chakra and extended it, wielding it even more quickly than before. Itachi could not see it, could see nothing but the same monotonous blackness, but he might as well have been able to. The change in chakra was almost tangible, and he could pinpoint its exact location, even moving so fast as it was. 

Itachi knew he couldn't get around the blade with the way Sasuke was wielding it now, so he easily feinted an opening and waited for the younger to fall for it. It took less than a second, as Sasuke lunged forward to impale his side. Itachi had only to step to the right to be able to grab Sasuke's throat with one hand and his sword arm with the other.

Itachi threw him hard against a tree, keeping him pinned there by the grip on his throat and high on his wrist, leaving him unable to swing his sword.

His blank red eyes settled on a spot slightly below the younger's own. Sasuke had grown. "I will admit you've gotten better," he began. "But at this rate you will never defeat me. I have told you to come before me when you have received the Mangekyou Sharingan, and yet you still don't have it. You know this is useless without it."

"I will defeat you in my own way," Sasuke snarled, attempting to kick him off.

"You say that, and yet this is the best you can offer." Itachi released his chokehold on his brother and stepped back. "If you truly wish to defeat me and avenge our pathetic clan, you will have to do something more." 

Sasuke growled in anger and sprang forward with a loud cry, blade raised high. Itachi moved swiftly and caught the younger in the stomach with his foot before he could react. Sasuke was thrown back into the tree and immediately assaulted with a crippling blow to his chest. 

Itachi grabbed him by the collar and hauled him back up when he began sliding to the ground. "Pathetic," he sighed in disappointment. "You can not even stand up straight any more." He thrust a kunai through Sasuke's right shoulder, directly under the collarbone, pinning him to the tree to help him stay up. 

Sasuke opened his mouth to cry out but was cut off by his brother's hand on his throat again. His left hand came up to pry the other's away, his right paralyzed and useless. The iron grasp on his neck only tightened, leaving him gasping for oxygen.

"Your hate is still not enough," Itachi hissed over his little brother's struggling. 

"I will…kill you!" Sasuke choked out, still fighting him desperately.

"Not like this you won't." Another two minutes, and Sasuke's struggling slowly ceased, as his hand went limp and fell away from the one on his throat. Itachi finally released him and yanked out the kunai, allowing him to crumple to the ground.

Itachi stood over the still body, just listening to the ragged breathing for a moment. He felt as Kisame approached behind him, but did not turn or acknowledge him.

"Oh? The little brother?" Kisame sounded amused. No doubt it was at the state of the younger Uchiha and how short it had taken to reach.

Itachi still stared blankly down at him. "It was an admirable effort, little brother. Perhaps next time…" He trailed off.

Kisame came to stand next to him, also looking down at the boy. "Hey, Itachi? Why is he wearing a blindfold?"

----------------

End. Again, I apologize. Perhaps the suckiness has something to do with the fact that it took me eight months to write it… Either way, I promise the next one will be better. 


	3. Candle

**Title:** Candle

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Sasuke finds the light too reminiscent. 

**Time Setting:** Directly after episode 134

----------------

Sasuke's first impression of his new room in his new "home," Orochimaru's lair, was of a cell. The walls were hewn out of stone, and the door was hewn out of the wall. As soon as Kabuto and the bandaged snake left him alone in the stone room, he opened the door, just to be sure he could.

The furnishings were sparse. A bed against one wall, a dresser against another, and a small table next to the bed. Not worn, but not exactly new, either. Sasuke raised an unamused eyebrow. He would have thought Orochimaru could do better for his prized container. 

He stalked over and sat on the bed—not firm, not soft, but somewhere in between—and looked around.

There was no window. That was to be expected, though. He knew they were a fair bit underground. He wondered that if there were a window, would it have bars on it. It was nighttime now. A window would only have let the moon's light spill in, all hard and cold and white on his floor. The light would match his mood, if he could see it. Sasuke would have liked a window.

After a moment, his gaze was drawn to the only source of light in the room, as there was no window to let cold moon's light in. A candle. Short and fat and dripping with hot wax, sitting on the small table. 

The candle's light was not hard and pale like the moon's might be. The candle's light was yellow and orange and very warm and inviting and maybe even a little comforting. Or it might have been, to someone else. The warm yellow light reminded him of Konoha. It was always warm and inviting and yellow there.

The warm light reminded him of warm summers hidden in the leaves. Of warm days spent on pointless missions with Team 7. Of warm meals served with a friendly face and eaten with friends. Of the sun, of everything warm he had, and had chosen to leave, in favor of the moon and the cold and the stone and the power. The yellow light reminded him of home.

He leaned forward, and after hesitating only a moment, he blew out the candle. 


	4. Dumplings

**Title: **Dumplings

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Sasuke doesn't like sweets. 

**Time Setting: **A week or two after the massacre.

**Teyaki and Urachi:** Sasuke's Uncle and Aunt. At least, that's what I found on some website, so I'm sticking with it. 

----------------

Eight-year-old Sasuke sat listlessly at the table, staring unseeing at the far wall. No, he was seeing, but the images that played before his mind's eye were not of the wall.

"Here you are, Sasuke. I made you some special dumplings. Please eat them." The voice was anxious and concerned, and maybe even a little afraid, though the speaker tried to mask it with gentle caring.

Sasuke slowly blinked as his eyes focused and he looked up at his temporary guardian. Her face was smiling kindly but he could see the nervous anxiety beneath. He knew she did not quite know how to deal with such a burden.

He slowly looked down to find a plate of dumplings sitting in front of him. He had not noticed her put them there. How long had they been sitting there? And how many times had she called his name before he heard? All other sounds had been drowned out by the screams of death in his head.

He was suddenly aware of the soft scent of the warm dumplings wafting in the air and surrounding him. His eyes moistened. The smell reminded him of days after school when he would stop by his Uncle Teyaki's sweet rice cracker shop for a snack before home.

His Auntie would always be waiting for him, standing in the doorway, or preparing sweets in the back, or sweeping out front while Teyaki sat and read the paper. She would always greet him and ask what he was going to have that day. Most of the time he would simply choose the sweet crackers, but sometimes Urachi would have a special treat for him. Dumplings, his favorite.

Sasuke closed his eyes as his Auntie's round, kind face appeared, asking what he wanted to have. Suddenly the smell of dumplings turned to the smell of blood, as he watched her and Teyaki fall to Itachi's shuriken, again and again.

His eyes snapped open, banishing the images, and he quickly took a bite of the sweet dumpling. It tasted almost the same as he remembered. But no one could make them as well as Auntie Urachi could. 

That thought and the reminiscent taste were too much, and the sweet turned to blood in his mouth. He gagged on the taste, his stomach violently revolting. It was his Auntie's blood, and his Uncle's, and his mother's and father's, and all the rest of the clan's. It was overwhelming all his senses and slipping down his throat and slowly drowning him in its thick redness.

Sasuke trembled as a wave of nausea crashed over him. He choked and his body lurched forward slightly as he tried to fight it down.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" came the concerned voice of his guardian, bordering on panic.

He tried to assure her, but did not trust himself to open his mouth. All the blood might have come spilling out. His lips trembled and he felt chill as he closed his eyes. His stomach leapt up to his throat again and he hastily pushed away the plate.

"Sasuke?"

He took several deep breaths, fighting down the blood and nausea to murmur in a low, unsteady voice, "I just don't like sweets."

----------------

End. Well, that's my theory, anyway. Really, think about it. 


	5. Exam

**Title: **Exam

**Rating:** K 

**Summary: **He knew it had been more than an exam to become Chunin. 

------------

Death was a funny thing, Sasuke mused. It did funny things to a person's mind. After all, here he was, sitting beside his brother's cooling body, and all he could think about was that accursed Chunin Exam. 

Well, that Exam had certainly changed his life, so perhaps it was not so strange to think about it at Death, he decided.

That exam…Sasuke almost smirked at the thought as he smoothed Itachi's hair. If he had known how that exam would turn out—what would come about as a result of it—he wondered if he would have taken it. Maybe he would have run far away. Maybe he would have been more eager to take it. If he had known. 

That was where he had first met Orochimaru. That was where Orochimaru had decided that Itachi's little brother may just have more potential than Itachi. That was where Orochimaru had given him the cursed seal.

Sasuke straightened out one of Itachi's crumpled arms that had fallen under him, and smoothed out the wrinkles in the black cloak. Sometimes he wondered if having the cursed seal had really made that much of a difference in his Decision. To leave Konoha, to join Orochimaru, to break all bonds, forget his friends, to remember only his brother and what he had done. He never wondered that for long.

The seal was a constant reminder to him that there was somebody stronger than he out there, but that that someone was still not as strong as Itachi. And until he learned everything from that someone, Itachi's back would still be so very far away and never never getting any closer. The seal was always whispering to him of power and revenge that could never be sated in that village. But more, the seal, he realized, was the instrument he could use in the attaining of his dream. It was a step closer to being realized, with the seal. 

He knew that his dream would have never come to life had he not entered the exam. He knew. But there was still one thing he did not know. One question he could not answer.

He knew very well that, had the exams not been interrupted, he likely would have made Chunin easily. The final rounds proctor had said as much. But such things as that meant nothing to Sasuke. He had said so to the girl one time, and he meant it. Titles did not bother him. Only the skills behind them. He knew he was quite beyond the level of Chunin now. 

He readjusted Itachi's headband.

But that had been nearly a lifetime ago (Sasuke was sure). He knew now that the Chunin Exams had been very much more than just an exam to become Chunin. His life had changed in that exam. That exam had changed his life. It was the catalyst between who he needed to be to bring his dream to life, and who he was that could never quite take that first step towards power. 

(He wondered sometimes what his innocent, eight-year-old self—his twelve-year-old self—would have thought had he been able to see what his future would become. Would he be frightened? Would he be sad? What would his dear mother think? Would she be sad? Would she cry? He never wondered that for long.) 

The Chunin Exam had been much more than that. It had been an Exam for his life. He chose the path of solitude and pain that led to power and this Death. He had finally won. He had avenged his clan and killed his brother and realized his dream. Had reached his goals. Had fulfilled his purpose in life. Had nothing more to do. 

He finally closed Itachi's empty black eyes, deciding that if they were not empty red eyes, they were not really Itachi and shouldn't be bothered to be looked at. 

Didn't realize he was still holding Itachi's hand. 

And still that one question burned in his mind. How he hated that One question he could not answer. It stung at the calm that should have been victory and peace of dreams long-sought and finally brought to life. 

If the Chunin Exams had really been an Exam of Life…

Did he pass or fail?

He didn't know. 

------------

End. Thanks for taking the time to read. 


	6. Forgotten

**Title: **Forgotten

**Rating: **K to T 

**Summary: **Sasuke doesn't want to be forgotten, but he knows Naruto will not remember him. 

------------

Naruto was not prepared for the sight that met him when the clearing came into view. He had expected—well, something different. Or nothing at all. He had expected the two that had been fighting there to be long gone. He was only half right. But at any rate, he had not expected to find a bloodied Sasuke, looking already nearly dead.

Naruto swiftly leapt down in front of the blood-covered body, quickly applying pressure where he thought the wound to be. There was a deep gouge in Sasuke's side where most of the blood seemed to be coming from. 

The black-haired boy stirred at the feeling of hands on his body, dragging himself back to awareness. He blinked and stared for a minute before recognition dawned in his tired eyes. "Naruto." 

Naruto swiftly stripped off his jacket and bunched it up against the wound. "Who did this to you, Sasuke?" he asked softly.

"Naruto? Why are you here?" Sasuke queried in open curiosity.

"I was in the area," Naruto mumbled distractedly, checking to see if the jacket was working.

"Why?"

It wasn't. The blood still flowed just as quickly. "We've been tracking the Akatsuki's movements lately, and I heard that Itachi was in this area, so I figured you would be, too." He pressed a little harder on the jacket. "Who did this to you? Was it Itachi?" 

Sasuke winced at the increased pressure, but still managed a short laugh. "Of course not. That blind weasel couldn't hit me if he tried."

Naruto quirked a skeptical eyebrow, despite the situation. There were many smaller wounds he had no doubt Itachi had inflicted, but he also believed that Itachi could kill his little brother any time he wanted. He just never seemed to want to, though, for some reason.

"It was his sharky little partner." 

Naruto's other eyebrow shot up to join the first at Sasuke's…interesting…choice of words. Had it been anyone else, he would have been rolling on the ground with laughter, but coming from the usually stoic boy, it only served to worry him. 

"Sasuke…?"

"I managed to best Itachi and knock him out, but the big one stepped in. Caught me with that giant wrapped up sword of his." Sasuke winced at the memory.

Naruto's eyes grew huge and round. Sasuke had…beaten Itachi? And yet he was acting so…flippant about it.

Sasuke grimaced and laid a light hand over the jacket on his wound. "Itachi will not be pleased when he finds out about this." He laughed bitterly, as though only he knew something the rest of the world didn't. His laughter faded suddenly as he coughed up blood, and he leaned back against the tree he had been sitting against when Naruto had found him. His eyes gained a far-off look. 

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in concern.

The other blinked, looking over and gazing at the Jinchuuriki as if seeing him for the first time. He slowly raised a trembling hand to his pale lips and wiped away the trail of blood. "Naruto."

"Sasuke…Are you—" And suddenly, Sasuke's hands were tightly gripping his shoulders, and Naruto had no idea when it had happened. He stared in surprise into fervent black eyes. "Sasu—"

"How long will it be before you no longer remember me?" he interrupted softly. 

"No longer—What! I'll never forget you, Sasuke!" Naruto declared in shock.

Sasuke scoffed and released Naruto's shoulders. "That's not what I asked."

"Wha—what do you mean?" Naruto wasn't sure whether Sasuke even knew what he meant or not. He tried to focus on the question while part of him was screaming that the blood was still flowing and to do something quick and when was help going to come? 

Sasuke leaned back, closing his eyes. "After I die, how many years will it be before you no longer think of me? Months? Weeks? …Days?"

"What are you saying, Sasuke?" he asked in quiet disbelief. "How can you think that? You were like a brother to me. You were my inspiration. You were—are—my _friend_. I won't just forget you. And you're not going to die, anyway. I'll make sure—"

Sasuke held up a hand to silence him, effectively killing the argument of whether or not he was dying. Both knew he was. "I did not say you would forget me. But how long will my death weigh on your mind? And how long will it be until you are once again that loud, carefree ninja you are? How long until you smile again?" Fresh blood spilled past his lips with every laboring breath he took, and he wiped it away again. Naruto's jacket was soaked through with red. "Weeks? I doubt it. Maybe one, at most. Maybe just a few days." 

"Sasuke, I don't know what you're saying," Naruto said plaintively. 

"I can't blame you, though," Sasuke continued, either ignoring or not hearing the interruption. "I've done nothing to deserve your tears. And that's just who you are. You…you smile and forget your pain. But I…I do not want to be forgotten."

He paused a moment, trying to breathe deeply. Naruto felt utterly helpless. "But I've never done anything worthy of…being remembered. My whole life has been…Itachi. But it was not…my choice, really. You must understand." He cracked open an eye to implore Naruto. He coughed and turned aside to spit out a mouthful of blood.

"No, Sasuke. I…I won't smile. And I won't forget you. Not ever," Naruto assured.

Sasuke smirked slightly. "Usura…tonkachi. You will be smiling by tomorrow. And I know…you will never…forget me. But…will you…remember me?"

Naruto froze at his words as black eyes dropped shut and uneven breathing relaxed into silence. He froze because he knew Sasuke was right.

------------

End. Just trying to get across the difference between forgetting and not remembering. Ha, Sasuke was really OOC at the beginning. But it was just so fun to write. I couldn't pass it up. Thanks for reading! 

Haha…Sharky little partner. Hahaha…Whoa. 


	7. Genin

Thanks to hakuisagirl and PiecieshateScorpios for reviewing so far! I really appreciate it. And thanks to everyone who favved and alerted. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

------------

**Title:** Genin

**Rating:** K 

**Summary: **Sasuke's not ready yet.

**Time Setting: **About the middle of the time skip.

------------

Sasuke's greatest joy in a while (though he didn't show it; he rarely showed much of anything anymore) came when he was able to single-handedly ambush three ANBU scouts. He surprised them and knocked them out almost before they knew what was happening. 

But he didn't kill them. He thought maybe he should have, but Sasuke had decided years ago that he was not like someone he knew in that respect: he did not kill helpless people just to measure his abilities. He decided it was enough to know that he _could_ have killed them after he knocked them unconscious. 

But three ANBU wasn't good enough. Sasuke knew he wasn't good enough, yet. Because the ANBU were not as good as Itachi, of course, by a long shot. Itachi had been made a captain of the ANBU when he was only thirteen, after all. And that was nearly seven years ago. 

So Sasuke decided (no, he already knew) that he needed more training. And once Orochimaru had taught him everything he could, Sasuke decided that it would be a good test for himself to kill the overgrown snake. (That would be all right, because Orochimaru was far from helpless.)

And once he killed Orochimaru…well, he would be well on his way to being ready to kill Itachi. He would not be ready after just killing Orochimaru, no, because Orochimaru was not as good as Itachi, of course, by a long shot.

Sasuke decided, though, that a Legendary Sannin was not a bad addition to the list of foes—and friends—he had defeated, among ANBU, now, too. After all, he was still only a Genin. Sasuke almost found himself laughing bitterly at the thought (though he didn't show it; he rarely showed much of anything anymore).

------------

End. Thanks for reading! 


	8. Hide

I meant to post this earlier, but I forgot. Heh, my bad. I hope you enjoy. Yay, Kakashi!

**Title: **Hide

**Rating: **K 

**Summary: **AU. Sasuke is no longer a child. Kakashi knows this, but it does not stop him from playing along.

**Time Setting: **Directly after the massacre and post-timeskip. 

------------

Kakashi had protested when the village elders showed up on his doorstep with his newest assignment. He had protested earlier, in the council chambers, as well, but it had done no good. Neither did it this time. The village elders had decided, by some alien reasoning that was far beyond him, that he was the best man for the job. Something about relating, and protecting, while not growing attached. 

Kakashi doubted this reasoning very much. He doubted very much that he was the best person for the job, when there was a village full of people—namely, maternal, kind _women_—whom he believed would be much better suited to the _assignment_.

He also believed the council's judgment might have had something to do with his Sharingan.

But Kakashi did not have any say in the matter. The village elders' will was law, and Kakashi had to obey the law, unless he took drastic measures that he was not yet prepared to take.

He wondered if the child had any say in the matter. He wondered if the child even had any _care_ to have a say in the matter. He doubted both. The child did not look like he cared much about anything that still remained in this world. And that look alone made Kakashi almost sad, inside. 

It was just a temporary assignment, the elders said, until the child could care for himself. _Until he could move on from what happened_, they said. Kakashi doubted very much that would ever happen. 

But temporary or not, Kakashi could not care for a child. Be he the last Uchiha and only survivor of the massacre, or not. (And that was another reason the elders had chosen him: their belief in his ability to gently pry information from the boy without actually interrogating him. After all, he had not spoken since that night, and the village still did not know what exactly had happened.)

But all Kakashi's respectful arguing and _reason_ was for nothing, and soon enough found Kakashi and the child alone on his doorstep. And Kakashi realized that he knew even less of children than he had thought.

He leaned down to be on eye-level with the child and tried to smile nicely. The effort was wasted as the child continued to stare at the floor. "What's your name?"

The question went unanswered and unacknowledged, but Kakashi kept his smile up. "Well, my name is Kakashi, and I already know that your name is Sasuke." Kakashi had a feeling that a week before, the child would have asked why he asked a question he already knew the answer to. Now, there was only silence. "It looks like you'll be staying with me for a while." 

More silence. Kakashi was unsure of what to do. "So, Sasuke…Are you hungry?" 

The child slowly looked up to meet his one eye, and nodded minutely. Kakashi smiled genuinely. 

oOoOo

A week passed, and the child remained largely silent. The first of the few times Kakashi had heard him speak was in the middle of the second night. Sasuke had asked to sleep with him, but would not answer why. It didn't happen again. 

The majority of Sasuke's words came whenever Kakashi was interrogating him without interrogating him. But the words were not answers. 

Kakashi would be pressing for answers, as gently as he knew how, and watching the panic and fear and _sadness_ grow in those large black eyes until it was overwhelming and the mask would crack just a little as Sasuke's voice slipped out in a rush.

"Let's play a game." 

Kakashi had grown to accept this. When Sasuke said those four words, there would be no more talk about _who could do this_ or missing brothers or _did he know why he was the only one to survive_.

Kakashi always sighed before returning with his question. "What game do you want to play?"

Sasuke would always answer him almost before the words were out. "Hide and seek."

And it never mattered how much time Kakashi gave him, because Sasuke always hid in the same place.

Even the first time, it had not taken long to find him after Kakashi realized he had not stayed inside the house. Because there was really only one place the boy could go.

Kakashi had found him in the room with the double doors and the large bloodstain in the center of the floor. He had been lying facedown in the middle of it, not crying. The next time, Kakashi found him in the master bedroom. The next time, in the bedroom adjacent to the one he assumed had been Sasuke's. But most of the time, it was in the room with the double doors. 

And Kakashi would always just sit down beside him, not holding him, until Sasuke was ready to leave. It was in this way, in the bedroom adjacent to Sasuke's old one, that the child finally spoke of his own volition of what had happened that night.

That time, Kakashi held him.

oOoOoOoOo

Sasuke did not lean down to be on eye-level with Kakashi. And he certainly did not try to smile nicely. Kakashi had never seen the child smile before, not once, not really. A rather large part of Kakashi hoped that Sasuke wouldn't start now.

Kakashi cursed himself for going after Sasuke alone. He should have known (or rather, he did know but should not have ignored the fact) that Sasuke was no longer a helpless, overwhelmed child that had just lost his entire family. Sasuke had changed. He was now a strong, powerful ninja that had just killed his only remaining family. 

Sasuke was all grown up and no longer needed Kakashi to look after him.

So Kakashi could not figure out why Sasuke had not killed him yet.

He was more than capable of it. Kakashi had known this, but some part of him had refused to believe that the sad little child he had been assigned to protect would one day be so much stronger than he.

Still, Sasuke made no move to end it. One flick of his wrist, and the katana against Kakashi's neck would kill him instantly. Kakashi did not know why he didn't. Sasuke did not speak. Kakashi wished he knew what the child was thinking, but Sasuke had only grown even more difficult to read over the years (apart). 

Finally, Sasuke opened his mouth, and the words were slow, and deep, but sure.

"Let's play a game."

Kakashi swallowed hard against the katana, both eyes wider than normal. When he spoke, his voice was not sure, but shaky and uncertain. 

"What game do you want to play?"

Sasuke answered him almost before the words were out. "Hide and seek." He paused only a moment. "This time, you hide."

Kakashi had a feeling that Sasuke would not find him. 


	9. If

Thanks to hakuisagirl, PieciesHateScopios, TinaMustDie, and Rain.Is.Shattered.Sunshine. for reviewing so far. They're much appreciated. 

This is one of my favorite Petals. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. The song used in the summary is from the movie Holes. 

**Title: **If

**Rating: **K 

**Summary: **"if only if only" the woodpecker sighs "the bark on the trees was as soft as the sky"

------------

If Father only loved me as much as Itachi, I would be happy.

But Father loved me more than my brother, and I was not happy.

-

If Itachi were not so strong, then he would not be so alone, and he would not have to be sad.

But he _was_ so powerful, and he was always alone.

-

If only I were as strong as Itachi, then he would not be all alone.

But my brother's back was always so far away.

-

If I were not so weak, I could have saved Father and Mother and Itachi from Itachi.

But I was only a child, and my brother's back was always so far away.

-

If only I could be stronger than Itachi, then my clan would forgive me for being so weak.

But deep inside, I did not want to kill my brother.

-

If only I had more hate, more power, then I could be stronger, and then I would not be weak.

But my brother only continued to look down at me with that disappointment in his eyes.

-

If only he were not Itachi, then I would be able to kill him, and my clan would forgive me.

But he was Itachi, and Itachi was my brother, once.

-

If this person bleeding before me were really Itachi, then there would be that disappointment in his eyes.

But the disappointment is gone, and there is something else there that I have forgotten how to name, so this cannot be my brother.

-

If this person really were Itachi, then my clan should be forgiving me for being weak and not saving them.

But I can no longer hear their voices inside my head.

-

"Sasuke, I…you have…"

"No. Do not speak. You are not Itachi."

-

If this person were Itachi, then surely, I…

Surely, _surely_…

-

If this person were Itachi, then I would surely feel something for killing him.

But I do not, so he is not my brother.


	10. Justice

Thanks to all who have reviewed, favved, and alerted. They're all much appreciated.

I don't much like this Petal. It didn't turn out quite the way I wanted; probably because it took me months to write. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Title:** Justice

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Some dreams do come true. 

**Time Setting: **Post-timeskip.

The storm beat relentlessly against his window, rumbles of thunder accompanying the pounding of rain. Naruto lay wide awake with his back to the window and eyes shut, trying to let the sounds lull him to sleep. 

Despite the noise, he felt that it was eerily silent inside his apartment. His room was pitch black save for the occasional flash of lightning that briefly illuminated everything with a flash of white. No light came in through his window from the streetlight nearby. He figured the electricity must have been out.

And even though he was most definitely NOT afraid of storms, Naruto found that he simply could not sleep. He turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling. The pounding rain and low thrum of thunder faded to the background as all he could hear was his breathing. 

He felt that there was a heavy tension in the air, a great weight pushing down on his chest, making him forget how to breathe. There was a something, a bigger storm, somewhere. 

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and turned back on his side. Suddenly, he felt as though the Something were right there in his room, staring down at him with unbearably sharp eyes. His eyes snapped open only a second before lightning flashed outside his window, drowning his room in negative light.

He shot up in his bed, eyes wide and fixed on the opposite wall. That had been no trick of the shadows. There was someone standing there, he was sure. Soundlessly, he reached for the kunai under his pillow and let it fly where the silhouette of a person had been. There was a dull thud as it impacted the wall, then silence.

Naruto had almost managed to convince himself that the lightning was just playing tricks on his eyes, after all, when a deep voice spoke out of the darkness, causing his heart to stop in his chest.

"I suppose I…deserved that."

Naruto had again forgotten how to breathe. He half stood off the bed, almost disbelieving of the voice he heard. Perhaps the thunder was just playing tricks on his ears.

"Sa…Sasuke?" He reached for the lamp on his bedside table and flicked it on—or tried to—before remembering the electricity was out.

A low chuckle. "Naruto."

Naruto gave a cry and sprang off the bed toward Sasuke, before abruptly halting in the middle of his room. For a moment, he had nearly forgotten that Sasuke could and did desire to kill him. For a moment, the overwhelming shock and joy at having his closest friend back home had made him forget.

Sasuke seemed to read his mind, as he gave another low, short chuckle. "Relax, Naruto. I'm not here to kill you. I just wanted…to talk."

That was all Naruto needed to hear, as he instantly closed the distance to his old friend's side. A convenient flash of lightning again illuminated the room, allowing Naruto a clear picture of Sasuke's face. He memorized it and continued to scrutinize it even after all was dark again. 

He was smiling. Sasuke was smiling. It may not have been a full-fledged grin, but it was a definite slight upturn of the lips, an amused smirk. Naruto did not know what Sasuke was amused about, but it was a happy smirk, not an evil one, and it made Naruto smile as well, forgetting the situation.

"W-What are you doing here, Sasuke?" he questioned excitedly, unknowing that the forced smirk had already fallen. "Why did you decide to finally come back?"

Sasuke hesitated. "Do you…mind if I sit down?"

Naruto jumped to attention. "Of course! Here, let me find you a chair…" He quickly turned to grope through the darkness for a chair—a very bad idea considering the hazardous state of his room—before Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"That's alright…The floor is fine." Before Naruto could protest, Sasuke slid down the wall until he was sitting with his back against it. Hesitating only a moment, Naruto also plopped down to sit in front of him. He could just make out the other boy's outline in the darkness.

"So…why are you back in the village?" Something finally clicked in Naruto's head as he brought up a hand to his forehead. "Oh, my—the village! I have to go get Tsunade-baba and Kakashi-sensei and tell them you're here! Man, this is going to be so much—"

Before he could leap up and personally fetch the Hokage, Sasuke again grabbed his wrist and silenced him with a word. "Naruto."

Naruto immediately halted, staring with wide eyes at Sasuke's black form. 

"Stay here. There will be plenty of time for that…in the morning. Just…stay with me right now. Talk with me."

Sasuke must have either been psychic or somehow caught Naruto's skeptical look in the dark. He sighed. "I'm not leaving the village…ever again. I'm staying here."

Naruto settled back down. "Why…why did you come back? finally? all on your own?"

Another sigh, another silence. "I wanted to be home…when…I just…wanted to be home." 

"Home?" Naruto repeated, softly. Not accusing, but wondering. He didn't think Sasuke still thought of Konoha as home. "Then…what did you want to talk about?"

The following silence was so long Naruto would have thought the other had fallen asleep, had he not been able to _feel_ him thinking deeply. Finally, Sasuke spoke, in a slow, soft voice. "Naruto. You must never give up on your dreams."

"Wha—"

"No dream is ever beyond hope. If you just…work hard enough at it…and never stop believing in it…never stop believing in yourself…it will come true."

The storm had gradually been easing down to a gentle rain. The street lamp outside flickered to life, followed a minute later by the lamp on Naruto's table. 

The blonde snapped his eyes shut in response to the soft light flooding the room, blinding after the deep darkness. A few long moments passed before the ache in his eyes subsided and he could crack them open. 

The first thing he saw was Sasuke's black eyes staring into his own. The second was the bedraggled appearance of the Uchiha—his wet, muddy hair; the scratches on his face; his torn and dirty clothes. The next thing he noticed was the ribbon of blood trailing from Sasuke's lips. 

Naruto visibly started. "Sasuke! What—what happened??" His gaze trailed upwards and instantly found the thick smear of blood on his wall from where Sasuke had slid down. He gasped and pulled the other forward to see his back, missing the small wince on the pale face. The back of Sasuke's shirt was completely soaked in red, as the rest of him was soaked in rain. 

He gently eased Sasuke back against the wall, keeping a hold of his shoulders and staring at him with panicked blue eyes. "I'm going to go get help—Tsunade can—"

Sasuke again cut him off with a hand to his wrist, this time the grip nearly hard enough to crush bones. Naruto winced and stilled, though the panic did not leave his eyes. 

"No, Naruto. Stay here with me, please. It is…too late for that anyway."

Had Sasuke's breaths been so ragged and unsteady this whole time? How had Naruto missed that? And shouldn't he be protesting more? He should go get Tsunade anyway, he thought, but some part of him—maybe the look in Sasuke's eyes—told him that if he left now, he would never see his old friend alive again.

"What happened??"

Sasuke almost-smiled again. "I killed Itachi."

But that statement did not bring Naruto as much joy as he once thought it would. 

"You see, Naruto? Even in this world, which deals so much pain and heartache to those within it, there is still some sort of justice. Some dreams do come true."

Justice? Naruto scoffed at the thought, trying to ignore the foreign wetness invading his eyes. There was no justice in the world. Where was the justice in the world allowing him to grow up, hated and all alone, to finally form a true bond with another person, only to have it stolen away such a short time later? Where was the justice in what had happened to Sasuke? He had not asked for his psychotic brother to butcher his entire clan and completely destroy his life.

Sasuke shook his head. "You must not think that way, Naruto. Itachi did bad things…and in the end, he got what he deserved. I did bad things, and now I…am getting what I deserve. You have done only good things…and one day you will be rewarded. Justice is not only for the bad."

Something wet that Naruto refused to acknowledge slipped down his cheek. When Sasuke coughed, weakly slumping forward, Naruto gently gathered him in his arms.

In the morning, the sky was clear, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, Sasuke's body was cold in his arms, and Itachi's body was stiff on his doorstep. And Naruto wondered where the justice was in two brothers killing each other.


	11. Keeper

Title: Keeper

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted so far. I'm very glad you're enjoying it.

**Title: **Keeper

**Rating: **Kplus

**Summary:** Kisame knew many things. But there were some things he was sure he would never know.

**Time Setting:** Post timeskip.

Kisame did not know a great many things.

He did not know why the sky was blue, or why the leaves were green, or why the moon looked orange sometimes when it rose.

But Kisame was ignorant by no means.

He had lived a long time (by measure of a shinobi's life) and seen a great many things and killed a great number of people. As one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, he could survive and prosper quite well on his own. Those things he did not know did not hinder his life, because of the great many things he did know.

Most of what he did not know concerned Itachi.

Being partners in Akatsuki for quite a long time (by measure of criminal organizations), Kisame considered himself to be the person who understood Itachi best. Especially since Itachi had killed off his entire clan.

Kisame could read his partner's mood and generally knew when was not the time to speak. And as Itachi did not often speak himself, Kisame had quickly learned to effectively read the looks and gestures and even silences that Itachi preferred to communicate with.

Kisame knew how powerful Itachi was, but was not scared by this knowledge. He also knew that Itachi was a better leader, despite his silence, and wisely chose to follow. Kisame knew this was why they got along so well (by measure of S-class criminal partners).

Kisame considered himself to be the person who knew Itachi best. Except, perhaps, for one.

But despite his understanding of and compatibility with Itachi, there were many things about him Kisame did not know and could not understand.

He did not know exactly why Itachi had slaughtered his entire clan, for example. But he knew that there must be a good enough reason, because he knew that Itachi never did anything without a reason.

Kisame did not know why Itachi slaughtered his entire clan _except_ for his little brother. Kisame could not see the reason for this. And sometimes, when he saw the look in his partner's eyes when looking at or thinking of the child, Kisame realized he could not read Itachi's mind, and he knew he probably did not want to know the reasons.

Kisame suspected that that one person who probably knew Itachi better than he did, did know these reasons. Kisame suspected that Itachi's little brother knew, but maybe even he didn't understand.

Kisame did not know Itachi's little brother. He could not read the child at all, save for the deep hatred he displayed openly whenever he saw Itachi.

Kisame would watch the brothers' interactions and study both his partner and the child, but he never could read either of them. He knew that there was always another battle going on beneath, one that he could not see and could never understand, between the two of them.

And Kisame did not know.

oOoOo

Kisame did not know why Itachi had sent him away to scout ahead alone. He did not know the look in Itachi's eyes, but he thought he recognized it as something he had not seen in years.

When he was returning, he did not know why he found Itachi's little brother walking through the woods, dripping with fresh blood, and he could not read the blank expression on his face.

Kisame suspected, though, and it made a strange foreboding feeling wash through him. "Where is Itachi?"

The grown child looked up at him and blinked as though just realizing his brother's partner was there. In that instant, so many emotions flashed across his face that Kisame did not know how the boy could feel so many things at once. Kisame thought he caught anger, regret, grief, hatred, loneliness, relief, sadness, and last of all annoyance, among others.

Kisame did not know why Sasuke's voice made his heart stop with his indignant words.

"Am I my brother's keeper?"

But Kisame could read Sasuke then and he knew that Itachi was dead.

End. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.

**Note:** "Am I my brother's keeper?" (from Genesis 4:9) The response of Cain, the son of Adam and Eve, to God's question of "Where is Abel thy brother?" after Cain killed him, the world's first murder.

Up next: Listen


	12. Listen

Title: Listen

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I'm very glad you liked it.

**Title: **Listen

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Sasuke thinks Naruto doesn't listen very well.

**Time Setting: **Sometime during Shipuuden, after Sasuke forms Hebi.

"Do you know why you are here, Naruto?" Both knew the answer he would give—that Naruto was here to drag him back to Konoha and fulfill his promise to Sakura—but it was not the answer Sasuke wanted. It was not the question he was asking.

He casually laid a hand over the hilt of his chokuto as he asked the question. The blade shifted almost imperceptibly, but to Naruto, it was a definite distinction. He gave a poorly muffled cry and winced.

Sasuke noticed the look. "Don't worry. You're not going to die. That wound is far from fatal, even without the Kyuubi inside you."

Naruto almost begged to differ. He was sure plenty of people had died from being pinned to a tree with a sword through their gut. And he was certain the nerves in his stomach were telling him he was dying, too.

"So I'll ask you again. Do you know why you are here, facing me in battle now?"

Naruto slowly glared up at him with one eye, panting and trying not to breathe too hard at the same time. "Because Kakashi-sensei…and Sakura…and Sai…are busy…kicking your team's butts?"

The expression on Sasuke's face did not change from blank. "It's because you don't listen."

Naruto quirked a brow at the answer, but did not interrupt, more concerned with breathing. Besides, Sasuke never spoke this much. Usually he would have knocked out his old team and been long gone by this time. So Naruto figured it must be important.

"Although I suppose I should thank you for that. Do you know, had you not interfered in the Forest of Death and kept me from giving Orochimaru the scroll, like I told you to let me, he would probably have just left us alone?" Naruto's eyes widened, but Sasuke's expression stayed the same. "He wouldn't have fought me and decided he was impressed with my abilities. Then he wouldn't have given me this mark."

He stopped, but Naruto could fill in the rest of the blanks. Without the mark, Sasuke would not have sought out Orochimaru for power and betrayed Konoha. Naruto would not have had to chase after him all these years, and they would not be here right now, at the end of a battle, with the blade of one piercing through the other. Naruto suddenly felt sick, from more than just the pain.

"So I guess I should be thanking you," Sasuke told him expressionlessly. "I don't regret any of what happened. You don't look very happy, though. That is why I thought you should know that it is all because of you. Because you don't listen very well."

End. Well, that's my theory anyway. Feel free to review to tell me how dumb it is. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


	13. Mirror

Title: Mirror

oOoOoOo

Okay, seriously, this is getting annoying. The top line of my posts keeps being repeated. And it keeps deleting my scene dividers. Is anyone else annoyed by this? I'm sorry. We'll both have to put up with it until FFN decides to straighten up.

Anyway, welcome to the middle of Rain Petals! I'm surprised you've made it this far. Thanks, everyone, for sticking with it. Now we have just that far again to go. :D

**Title: **Mirror

**Rating: **Kplus to T, just for mention of blood

**Summary: **Roses are red, violets are blue. I used to be me, but now I'm you.

**Time Setting: **During the time skip.

oOoOoOo

He slid down the corridors as silently as a phantom, unmindful of the trail of fresh blood he left behind. None of it was his, naturally. All of the red that covered his form was from the group Orochimaru had ordered killed. Sasuke didn't know what the snake man had been thinking when he sent out his best ninja to take care of such an easy target—two squads of shinobi from the Stone Country who were close to discovering his lair. Someone less important could have taken them out almost as easily.

Sasuke supposed it was part of a test—to see if he were willing to kill for Orochimaru. Well he wasn't. Willing to kill for Orochimaru, no. Willing to kill for power? Yes. And Orochimaru just so happened to have that power. Even so, he had not gone with the intention of wiping out the enemy shinobi. But they had chosen to fight to the death, and that was fine with him.

Sasuke was broken from his musings by movement to his right. He glanced to the side, and seeing another person suddenly beside him, he turned his head fully to see who it was. He immediately leapt backwards into a defensive position and drew his chokuto.

In front of him, Itachi mirrored his position perfectly, holding his own sword in front of him. The red clouds on his cloak seemed to drip with blood, just as Sasuke's own clothes did.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, covering his surprise with anger. How had Itachi gotten there? Why hadn't he noticed him before? How had he managed to sneak up right beside him in a long corridor with no doors?

He froze suddenly, and slowly straightened. Itachi did just the same. Sasuke raised a hand and took a step forward, as did Itachi. Their outstretched fingers touched, then their flattened palms. Both quickly retracted their hands, leaving a red smudge floating between them, and rubbed their eyes. Sasuke's were wide in disbelief and confusion.

He realized what it was, now. A mirror. It had always struck him as odd that Orochimaru would put a mirror in such a place—a random corridor with no such necessity. He had never bothered to ask about something so trivial, though. He had passed this mirror many times in the time he had been there, but it had always showed him what it was supposed to: what was really there, not an illusion.

Sasuke slowly brought a hand up to his own face and watched as Mirror-Itachi did the same. Now there was blood on both their faces. Sasuke suddenly had the urge to shatter the possessed mirror. Why was it showing him such a thing anyway?

Or maybe _it_ was not showing him anything at all. Maybe it was his own mind that was playing tricks on him. He hadn't been sleeping well lately, after all. And the recent mission hadn't helped any.

But why would his mind be showing him such a thing? Sasuke thought his mind should know best that Itachi was the last person he wanted to see—unless it were in combat. And why in a mirror, anyway? A normal hallucination might be one thing, but why see Itachi as himself in a mirror?

The answer hit him like a blow to the stomach and Mirror-Itachi-Not-Really-There grinned ferally. But no, he stubbornly refused to believe that. He was nothing like Itachi. After all, he was trying to kill him. If he were anything like Itachi, he wouldn't be trying to kill him, right? Right.

His reflection-that-wasn't-him-and-wasn't-anything-like-him-either smiled snidely. It spoke, and its tone was low and mocking. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's deluded himself most of all?"

Sasuke glared at the mirror. "That's not true." And ignored the fact that he was arguing with his reflection—or, rather, someone who wasn't there.

"But you know it is."

As if planted by someone else, reasons as to why he would see Itachi as his reflection started showing themselves before his brain. There were small things, such as physical traits and characteristics—both were geniuses and were cold and quiet and largely antisocial.

Sasuke argued to himself that these were completely different—Itachi was cold and quiet because he was always plotting something _evil_ and he was antisocial because he was always killing people. Yes.

But then a thought occurred to him that he could not reason his way out of or argue with. When Itachi was thirteen, he had killed his best friend and entire clan. He had betrayed and left the village. When Sasuke was thirteen, he had tried to kill his best friend, more than once. He had betrayed and left the village. Both had acquitted all pretences of doing and being good, and left to seek out the most powerful organization they could find.

Sasuke slowly lowered his head so he would not have to look at Itachi—his reflection.

But it wasn't his fault! Itachi was the one who had turned him into this. Itachi had made him leave his friends, had made him seek power by taking away his family, had made him an avenger in the first place. But it didn't make it any less true. He was turning into the one person he hated most. He practically was, already. It didn't matter who caused it—he had turned into a monster when he was too busy being angry to notice.

Sasuke turned and slowly slid down the wall, the brothers sitting back to back. In a sudden fit of rage and despair, he brought his blood-covered elbow sharply back and shattered the glass behind him.

He knew without turning that the mirror was gone, but the image—and truth behind it—was not.

oOoOoOo

End. Don't hate me for this drabble. I know it's terrible. Uh, I blame it on its being the thirteenth one. (Yay, superstition!) But I had noticed the similarities between them, particularly the ages when they left the village, and wanted to express that. Needless to say, it was better in my head. Review anyway? Please and thank you.


	14. Nightmare

Title: Nightmare

Too bad I don't have superstition to blame for this one, too. It's just bad. (Why do I keep posting bad writing?) But the next several are much better, promise. IMO, anyway.

Although, several of the ones that I think suck, my reviewers seem to like better than the others. Perhaps I've misjudged my readership? Or maybe we just have different tastes…which is kind of funny, if you think about it.

oOoOoOo

**Title: **Nightmare

**Rating: **Kplus

**Summary:** (Needs summary)

oOoOoOo

Sasuke stared directly into Itachi's pinwheel red eyes, despite what he knew was about to come. He struggled to breathe, fingers prying uselessly against those wrapped around his throat. His feet kicked against the wall, trying to find purchase and brace himself, as his toes could not reach the floor.

Itachi was keenly aware of his brother's struggle for air, but did nothing to loosen his squeezing grip. His face remained impassive and bloody eyes blank.

"Why…" Sasuke gasped, clawing at the hand on his neck, "…do it?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed, but his fingers loosened marginally.

Sasuke quickly gasped in a lungful of air, meeting his brother's Mangekyou again. "Why?"

"You already know why. You have asked this question before, otouto. It was to measure my abilities."

Sasuke quickly shook his head, the best he could. "I still do not believe that. But that is not…what I was asking."

Itachi nearly quirked an eyebrow. His grasp on his brother's pale neck tightened momentarily, before relaxing again.

The younger winced, but continued. "Why do you…use the Mangekyou…so much? When you know that it will…is making you go blind? Why do you use it…on me so often?"

Itachi closed his eyes briefly, but the pinwheel sharingan did not disappear. "You are weak, otouto," he said finally, as if that explained everything.

Sasuke's brows furrowed, and his hands clung loosely around Itachi's fingers, no longer prying.

"You are weak because your hatred is weak," Itachi continued, briefly wondering if his little brother truly did not know why, or if he were just denying it to himself. He was fairly certain he knew which.

"By reminding you of what you have lost, your hatred grows stronger. When your hatred grows stronger, so will you." He sighed lightly. "You still do not have enough hatred…"

Sasuke's brows only drew down further, confusion filling his face. Itachi was trying to make him stronger? But…"Why?"

"You have much potential, foolish little brother. Do you really think you could have reached that potential were you still caged within the confines of that pathetic clan? Look at us. Do you think either of us could be this powerful if we had stayed? I did us both a favor."

Sasuke's eyes were wide and his knuckles white as he clung onto Itachi's choking hand. He wanted to yell and scream and curse and say that was no better a reason and he would rather have his family and _life_ back than power, but he didn't. It would have done no good. He knew that that was the best answer he was ever going to get, either way.

Yet he still didn't understand. "But…why? You will still…go blind."

Itachi seemed disappointed. "You have great potential, otouto, as I said. You may one day be even more powerful than I. And yet you do not seem to want that power. It is almost as though you do not _want_ to kill me. And if you do not want to, you will never be able to.

"Though it is a small disadvantage, if I am blind, perhaps it will be enough for you to defeat me. So you see, really there are two reasons to use the Mangekyou."

Sasuke's eyes had gone impossibly wide. Not only was Itachi trying to make him stronger, but he was purposefully making himself weaker…? No, no. There was something seriously _wrong_ with all this. Itachi did not care about him, about how strong he became. Itachi did not kill the entire clan because he cared about Sasuke's growth. He did not use the Mangekyou to make himself weaker, or Sasuke stronger, or both.

No. Itachi killed the entire clan because he was evil, and he continued to torture Sasuke with it because he had no heart.

Itachi's pinwheel eyes narrowed, and he gave a small smirk. "You knew it all along. It was all for you. Their deaths were all for you." The pinwheels spun.

Just as the world melted into black and white and red, Sasuke shot awake with a sharp gasp. He was covered in cold sweat and breathing hard. He reached up a shaky hand to wipe his forehead, trying to calm his racing heart. That nightmare…it couldn't be true…Could it? Did Itachi really care? And maybe that was the most frightening thing.


	15. Once

Title: Once

My thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, faved, and alerted so far. I appreciate your taking the time out of your schedules, which I'm betting are a lot busier than mine.

Stupid canon won't fit with my fanfiction…

oOoOoOo

**Title:** Once

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Once upon a time they lived happily ever after. But only once.

oOoOoOo

Nine-year old Naruto closed the book with a sigh, a contented smile on his face. "And he lived happily ever after!" he declared. He turned to the dark-haired boy sitting next to him and asked excitedly, "Ne, Sasuke! Do you think that really happened?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Of course not, idiot. There's no way that could have happened. Besides, it's right there in the name of it. Fairy tales. That's all they are."

"You don't believe in fairy tales?" Naruto asked, incredulous.

"How could you? They're not physically possible. Those heroic deeds…saving the princess…slaying the giant snake…" His black eyes were distant, but his companion didn't notice. "…happy endings…"

The blonde boy looked horrified. "You don't believe in happy endings?"

"Real life isn't like a story in a book!" Sasuke replied sharply. "It never turns out the way you want it to. Not everyone _gets_ a happy ending."

It was Naruto's turn to scoff. He flopped back on the grass, his hands behind his head and a big grin on his face. "Of course they do, Sasuke. Everyone gets a happy ending. If it isn't happy, then it isn't the end."

oOoOo

Thirteen-year-old Sasuke glanced up over the top of the page he was reading and glared when his eyes met two shining blue pools of happiness.

"What do you want?" he demanded, setting aside the book and trying to maintain his indignant expression.

No use. Naruto had seen the book's title. He scooped up the dark leather-bound tome and plopped himself down onto the engawa next to Sasuke. "Hey, I thought you didn't believe in fairy tales. All the impossible heroic deeds, the rescuing of princesses, the slaying of monsters, the happy endings…"

Sasuke cut off his rambling by snatching the book away and setting it out of the blonde's reach. "I don't. Why are you here?"

"Then why were you reading one?" Naruto challenged with an irritating smirk.

"Why don't you answer the question?" Sasuke returned.

Naruto stood up and dusted off his pants, letting the subject drop. "I just came by to check on you after that last mission. It was Kakashi-sensei's idea. He wanted to make sure your wound isn't bothering you too much. Something about not letting his cute students die on him, or something." He waved a hand in the air as he spoke.

Sasuke subconsciously reached for his bandaged shoulder, completely hidden beneath his shirt. "I'm fine. It was only a scratch. And you tell him that if he cares so much, then next time he can come check on me himself, instead of sending his irritating little messenger."

Naruto laughed. "Will do." He saluted and headed across the yard. Just before he reached the gate to let himself out, he turned back to look at the black-haired boy, sitting alone. A corner of his lip twisted into a sad, knowing smile. "You know, I bet there was a time when Sasuke believed in happy endings."

Sasuke watched as he disappeared behind the gate, then picked up the book again and stared at the title. "I did used to believe in them, Naruto," he murmured to himself. "But that was only once upon a time…"

oOoOoOo

End. Hm, what tale is Sasuke reading, I wonder? Perhaps the story of the downfall of Orochi. …I should probably know…

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. This was originally going to be a bit longer, but I decided it would just end up being like a lot of the others, with multiple character deaths and all…I kind of like it shorter like this.

Up next: …guess. No, really. Guess.


	16. Promise

Title: Promise

As always, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy. I really struggled with this one to make it coherent.

**Title: **Promise

**Rating:** Kplus

**Summary: **Naruto didn't need the extra motivation, because he remembered his purpose. For a while.

oOoOoOo

The first time they met again, Naruto had a clear purpose. Even clearer was his resolution. He hardly even needed a purpose. Fact was fact: Sasuke was coming home, whether of his own free will or no.

Sasuke asked why he went so far for him. Naruto had hoped the reason had been clear enough. He did not need the motivation of his promise to Sakura. Even had he not promised her, he would never give up. Because Sasuke was his closest friend, and he would not allow his friend to make such a mistake.

Naruto could see the emotions boiling and churning in Sasuke's black eyes at his answer, too many and too fast to name. But then the unreadable red Sharingan slipped in and Sasuke's eyes were dead.

The next time they met, Naruto's purpose was still clear, as was his resolution. Had his fervor dimmed any over the three years of separation, simply seeing Sasuke's face again and remembering that he was still alive and in need of saving brought it back with a fire. Fact was still fact: and Sasuke was still going to come home.

Sasuke did not ask why he went so far for him. Naruto knew the reason had not changed. He did not need the motivation of his promise to Sakura. Because Sasuke was still his closest friend, and it wasn't too late to fix a mistake.

Naruto could not see any emotions in Sasuke's black eyes, unreadable and blank even without the Sharingan. Naruto wondered when Sasuke's eyes had died.

One of the next times they met, Naruto knew his purpose. He knew it, and he could still almost believe it. He could still almost believe that Sasuke was his closest friend, and he could still almost believe it wasn't too late. Sasuke could—would—still come home. Naruto still almost believed that.

He wondered if Sasuke's eyes had been dying during those first three years after he had left, or if maybe they had been dying for a long time before.

The last time they met, Naruto could no longer remember his purpose. He could no longer remember that he ever had resolution. But he didn't need his purpose, or even his resolution, because he had something else. And the fact still remained because of it.

Sasuke asked again why he went so far for him. Maybe he had forgotten what Naruto said, that first time. Naruto had. But he didn't need that reason anyway, whatever it was.

Looking again into Sasuke's dead black eyes, Naruto realized that he had never seen them alive. They hadn't been dying those years ago when he left. They had died with his clan.

There was no answer of friendship and bonds, determination or loyalty, or saving and rescuing. He had forgotten that reason.

"Why do you still go so far for me?"

The answer was simple, and Naruto could never forget _it_.

"Because I promised Sakura. And I never go back on my word."


	17. Question

Title: Question

Hey, sorry for the slight delay, everyone. I didn't have the opportunity to update on Sunday, and then Monday I totally forgot, because of what happened Sunday. Though it might also have something to do with the fact that "Promise" didn't seem too popular…

oOoOoOo

**Title:** Question

**Rating: **Kplus

**Summary: **Kakashi always knows the answer. Almost always.

Not particularly Sasuke-centric, since it's from Kakashi's POV, but it does somewhat center around Sasuke. Please enjoy.

oOoOoOo

"Why do you wear a mask?"

"Why is one of your eyes covered?"

"How do you eat with that mask on?"

"Why do you have a Sharingan?"

"Why do you wear _two_ masks?"

"Why are you always late?"

"What's so interesting about those dirty books, anyway?"

Kakashi had been asked many questions over the years. Kakashi had been asked many of the same questions many times over the years. Some he would answer readily. Some he would make up some inane excuse for. Some he would ignore completely. But all questions he had an answer for, whether he voiced it or not.

And then there was one.

Kakashi had prided himself on almost always expecting the unexpected. When his two best students' rivalry took on a darker tone, he was not surprised. He had known to expect it, eventually. When Sasuke left, he was not surprised. When Naruto took off after him, he was not surprised. Even when he found Naruto unconscious and no trace of Sasuke, he was still not surprised. And he most certainly had expected Naruto would never give up trying.

What Kakashi had not expected, however, was one wayward student to show up at his door years after the last time he had seen him. Nor did he have an answer for his unexpected question.

The boy—not so young anymore, and never innocent—stood covered in dried blood and dripping from the rain, completely silent and with an expression on his face that not even Kakashi could read. But he did not have to ask whose blood it was. He knew, and it was the only thing that did not completely surprise him. Because he had expected that someday Sasuke would be strong enough to kill his reason for living. He just had not expected Sasuke to come to him when he did.

Kakashi let go of his surprise and led Sasuke wordlessly inside, sitting him at the table to fetch bandages and wet cloths and something warm to drink. He tended the avenged in silence, while the other silently let himself be tended to. The question came unexpected in the quiet. It surprised Kakashi, though he should have been thinking of it for himself.

_When I have betrayed Konoha, my friends, and you…When I have sought power from the enemy…When I have tried to kill my old teammates…When I have gone so far…_ "Why are you doing this for me?" _Why haven't you killed me yet? Why won't you kill me?_

It was a question Kakashi couldn't answer, because for once, he didn't know why, himself.

oOoOoOo

End. Thanks for reading.


	18. Reminder

Title: Reminder

Just to let you all know, I'll be out of town for the weekend, so review replies and the like will be delayed by a couple days. Don't think I'm being rude by not replying. (:

Please enjoy the chapter. Thanks everyone for reading.

Oh, and I almost forgot to say! Thanks, everyone, for almost 2000 hits! (is happy)

oOoOoOo

**Title: **Reminder

**Rating:** T to be safe, for blood and stuff.

**Summary: **Sasuke has forgotten. Forgotten why.

oOoOoOo

­­­­­­­­­

The air was heavy with the oppressive silence of it all. Even his booted feet did not make a whisper of sound against the hard wood floors. One hand was stretched out to his side, the fingertips running lightly over the walls as he walked. His eyes were closed, letting only his memories guide him through the old house. His mind walked through the same halls and rooms, but at a different time. There was still light, then, and voices and faces and everything was not so very silent and heavy.

He turned outside and walked down the engawa before stopping in front of wooden double doors. He could still hear his own voice, telling him to "Move! Move! Move!" He slowly opened his eyes, then the doors, and stepped inside.

The moonlight, so silent and cold, still washed through the window to illuminate the dark stain of blood on the floor. He walked forward until his toes were at the edge of the deep red wood, and fell to his knees.

He blinked his dark eyes slowly, and he could still see his parents' bodies stacked up on top of the stain, their leaking blood still adding to it. He looked at his mother's beautiful, still face. Her brows were furrowed. She had died in pain. He knew that not all of it was physical. He knew, because he had died in pain that day, too.

He slowly reached out, and gently touched his mother's face. She was cold. A thin ribbon of blood trailed past her lips. He silently caressed her cheek, trying to remember how her face used to light up whenever she would smile at him.

"Sasuke?"

He slowly looked up at the sudden voice that quietly broke the silence.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" The voice was not demanding, nor surprised, merely…gentle.

He looked back down at where his parents had been lying. There was nothing there. His hand hovered in empty air. He looked back up at the speaker. "I needed to be reminded."

The other's face softened even more, but the voice held concern. "Sasuke…do you know what will happen to you if the scouts find you here?"

"I know." And yet he couldn't bring himself to care. "They won't find me." Nobody ever came to this part of the village anymore, not even ANBU, hadn't for many years. But maybe, if they did find him, if he were captured and imprisoned, then that would be a good enough excuse. He could tell himself that there was no way he could get revenge then. Maybe then he would be free from the crushing burden.

"Sasuke…why are you here?" the voice asked again.

"I needed to be reminded," he answered again. "I needed to see it all again, to remember what I lost. What he took away from me."

"Why did you need to remember?"

"Because I had forgotten." He closed his eyes. "I am very tired."

"It always was such a heavy burden on you, wasn't it?" the voice said softly, almost sounding apologetic.

He opened his eyes to stare at the dark stain. "I am the only one he left alive," he told himself quietly. "He took everyone away from me." He brought his dark eyes up to meet those of the speaker. "And yet I cannot remember how to hate him."

He brushed his fingers lightly over the dried blood. Immediately, the images he had been missing flashed before him, and he instinctively closed his eyes against them. A moment later, he forced them back open, forced himself to watch the red and black and white movie of when the world ended.

He remembered the bodies falling around him, the blood spraying, the screams ceasing. He remembered falling forward in the river of his parents' blood and staring into the unmoving face of his father. And he remembered him, the one who had done it all, standing unapologetically above him, telling him to hate him.

Sasuke slowly took a deep breath. He could remember, now. He could remember the hatred. Maybe it would be enough to kill him, now. He looked back into the gentle face of the speaker. "I will avenge you, Mother. And Father, too, and everyone else. I promise. One day, I will."

She smiled at him and disappeared as he stood and left the silent house.


	19. Sacrifice

Title: Sacrifice

Thanks to aquarius15, greenteamoose, VanillaMostly, and Sky Falls for all the kind reviews. I would have squealed in delight when I read them last night had I not been so exhausted from my trip.

Oh crap. This is the one I've been wanting to rewrite ever since I first wrote it and saw how bad it turned out. But oh well. I never got around to it. Maybe later. I've had this idea running through my head ever since I first saw episode 16, and I figured this was a good place to do it.

oOoOoOo

**Title: **Sacrifice

**Rating:** Kplus

**Summary:** AU. But who avenges the avenger?

**Time Setting:** Shortly after episode 19.

oOoOoOo

The graveyard was eerily silent. There was no wind, no birds. The sun shone cheerily with not a cloud in sight. Naruto resented the sun for shining so brightly. The day was not supposed to be so perfect. It was supposed to rain at funerals. Especially one such as this.

There were only two people left now standing in the Uchiha family cemetery: himself and Kakashi beside him. All the fans and the Hokage and the teachers and the other notable ninja and everyone else who had not really known him but were still sad that both a promising shinobi and the second-to-last Uchiha had been killed, were all gone. Even Sakura was gone. She had said that she couldn't stand to be there any longer. She wasn't crying, though. She didn't cry anymore.

So only Naruto was left to curse at the sun for shining, and Kakashi standing next to him, in front of the fresh grave. Whether Kakashi stayed for Sasuke, or because he thought his remaining student shouldn't be alone then, Naruto neither knew nor cared. But he would admit that he was grateful for the company. It kept him from completely and openly breaking down.

If Naruto had known how that mission would turn out, he thought bitterly, then he would never have demanded it in the first place. And if it were offered to him, he would have absolutely refused it, then he would have gone and locked Sasuke in the safest place he could find. But he hadn't known. None of them had.

And it was all that Tazuna's fault. If he had not lied about the rank of the mission to save a little money, then more qualified, higher-ranked ninja would have been sent, instead of a team of fresh Genin. Then maybe one of them would be lying underground, instead.

Naruto could not bring himself to hate Haku, not really, even though it was the boy who had actually killed Sasuke. Because Naruto understood what kind of person Haku really was. He had not really wanted to kill anybody. Maybe he even hadn't meant to. Haku was too soft. Zabuza said. And Sasuke had been a moving target. How was Haku to miss vital spots while still aiming to disable?

If it was anyone's fault, it was Sasuke's. Naruto had not asked for his help. He had not asked to be saved. How dare that spiky-haired showoff just rush in and save him like that! Naruto had not told him to give up his own life for his teammate's. Especially when Sasuke had been so unwilling to die. He had fought it. He said he could not die, yet. So why, then? Why! Naruto opened his mouth, trying to scream the question out at his foolish rival, but nothing came out. He had already screamed it too much.

He slowly brought his eyes back up to the newly carved stone sitting at the head of the pile of dirt. Sasuke's forehead protector lay neatly folded atop the stone, the overly bright sun reflecting off its polished surface.

His last words rang through Naruto's head again as he gazed at the metal, and he squeezed his eyes shut. What had they meant? He had not even known there was another Uchiha, much less Sasuke's brother. He had always known that Sasuke was alone. There were many, many graves in the Uchiha cemetery. He had never really bothered to find out why. Had it been this mentioned brother? Why else would Sasuke want to kill him?

He would bother to find out, now. He would get Kakashi to tell him everything he knew about the last two Uchiha. He was positive that Kakashi knew all about it. Why else would the man look so utterly…sad? his visible eye squeezed shut and his mind so obviously lost in far away thoughts?

Sasuke had said he was an avenger. But that goal, his dreams, had been taken away from him the moment he decided to selfishly sacrifice his own life. And Naruto decided that his own dreams could wait as he fulfilled those of his rival—no, his friend. He would avenge the avenger.

oOo

As he silently departed the sunny graveyard, Naruto had no idea that, had Sasuke lived, not even four years later, Naruto would be facing the sharp end of Sasuke's chokuto and silently wishing that they were back to a time when Sasuke had been willing to sacrifice himself for his friend.

oOoOoOo

End. Yeah, that reeeally didn't turn out how I wanted. I think it's way too sappy and doesn't flow well. But oh well. I hope you enjoyed it anyway…?


	20. Tumor

Title: Tumor

2500 hits!

**Title: **Tumor

**Rating: **Kplus

**Summary: **He could feel it inside, eating at his heart until there was nothing left.

Warning: Excessive use of metaphors.

oOoOoOo

If Sasuke were ever feeling reflective and poetic at the same time, he might have described his existence as a disease. He might have pictured the main events of his life as a cancer that was slowly killing him.

The first of these events was the beginning of jealousy. He would watch his older brother and observe the perfection and see the way he was praised for it. And he wanted it. It was not the perfection itself he strived for and began to resent Itachi for; it was what came with it. The attention. And the small seed of jealousy was planted in his heart before he knew it was happening.

It never had a chance to bloom, however, as the bud rotted into the darker blossom of hatred. Sasuke was no longer jealous of Itachi. That stage of his life was forever lost and he often even refused to admit it had ever existed in the first place. So in the budding jealousy's place was set hatred and the burning need for revenge.

He could feel it growing within—the call to avenge his clan and the spiting knowledge that he was powerless to do so, yet. He knew it was spreading, growing, devouring him from the inside until it completely took over his life. All he knew was the need to avenge.

And then a small tumor of rivalry somehow wormed its way into the diseased destruction that was his soul and also began to grow. He noticed, though, that the more he focused on the tumor that was rivalry, the more he could forget about the cancer that was revenge. And he was glad, for a while, because rivalry hurt much less than revenge.

But only for a while. Because soon the tumor began to completely take over and he knew he had to kill it. It was already eating away at him, and he was reminded of his proper role as avenger. Not rival.

So he killed the tumor and left it behind and its place was now a hole that his first disease rushed to fill. He concentrated solely upon his call to avenge and let it completely devour him until he was only a shell of what he might have once been.

Sasuke might have described the main events of his life as a disease that was allowed to eat away at him from the inside until there was nothing left of his soul and only a revenge-bestowed purpose driving him.

That is, he might have, had he been feeling reflective and poetic at the same time. He very rarely was.

oOoOoOo

End. This was one of those rare chapters where I thought of the title first then a story to go with it, instead of the other way around. Can you tell? XD Hope you liked it anyway. Thanks for reading.

Aww, only six chapters left…I is sad…


	21. Undercover

Title: Undercover

A watched inbox never gets a review.

Apparently.

(My thanks to greenteamoose, as always.)

This is one of my favorite ones, so I hope you enjoy it, as well. Eeks! Only five left!

oOoOoOo

**Title: **Undercover

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Naruto has realized the truth.

**Time Setting: **Some time between when Naruto and Sasuke meet for the first time after the time skip, and before Sasuke leaves Orochimaru.

oOoOoOo

Naruto had a Theory. He had been working on this Theory for some time, and he had come to convince himself that not only was it completely logical, but it was also fact. It had to be. There really was no other explanation. Well, there was one other, but he didn't want to even consider that. It was bad enough that he had believed it, for a while.

This Theory stated, in no uncertain terms, that Sasuke had not actually left Konoha. Well, no, he had actually _left_, Naruto knew, but he had not _betrayed_ Konoha. And he had not actually tried to kill his best friend, because he could have, had he actually wanted to. Sasuke was always a much better ninja than he was, after all.

Sasuke had not left Konoha of his own choice, to seek power from the snake man so he could kill his brother, no. Sasuke had been _sent_ from the village on a top-secret mission by the Godaime to spy on Orochimaru. And he hadn't been allowed to tell Naruto of his plan because he needed a genuine reaction so Orochimaru would believe him.

Really, it was the only choice that made sense. Because the Sasuke he knew would _never_ abandon his friends for the side of evil just to gain power, no matter how strong his brother was and how much Sasuke wanted to kill him. And he certainly wouldn't try to kill his friends.

It had taken Naruto a while to realize the truth—many painful days filled with agonizing thoughts of betrayal—but then he had devised this Theory and suddenly he realized everything was not so bad. Sasuke would eventually return from this mission once he had gathered all the information on Orochimaru he could, and things would go back to the way they were before the interruption.

Naruto had been dropping heavy hints to Tsunade lately about how he had figured it out, and not to worry—that Sasuke could take care of himself. Tsunade would blatantly deny any knowledge of whatever Naruto was talking about. He would smile, and play along with a wink. Really, he wondered how no one else had seen the "coincidence" between getting a new Hokage and a skilled ninja "leaving" shortly after.

He had only told one other person about his Theory-That-Was-Truth. After all, if it were such a secret mission that they couldn't even let Sasuke's _best_ friend know, he doubted they wanted the whole village to know. It might get back to Orochimaru somehow.

But when he secretly told Sakura about it, she had only given him an unbearably sad look and informed him that he was in denial.

Naruto wondered if Sakura had already known. She was a supreme actress. He just wished she would have told him sooner, instead of letting him suffer for so long with the thought that Sasuke really had betrayed them.

So Naruto smiled inwardly and outwardly gave a sad expression, playing along.

He was still playing along the next time he met Sasuke, accompanied by Orochimaru. Had it been just Sasuke and himself, he might have told him that he knew the truth. As it was, he carefully schooled his features into the rage and determination he had felt upon first believing Sasuke had betrayed them all. He certainly wouldn't be the one to endanger Sasuke's mission.

The battle between them—as Orochimaru looked on from a short way off—was not really going in Naruto's favor. He tried to pretend, for Sasuke's sake, but he could not _really_ try to hurt him when he _knew_ Sasuke was actually on his side. He wondered if Sasuke knew he was holding back. How could he not? Sasuke saw everything with those Sharingan eyes of his. But if he noticed, he didn't say anything. That would have ruined the charade, after all, Naruto reasoned.

Sasuke soon had him completely defenseless, arms outspread and chokuto touching his chest. Orochimaru chuckled approvingly.

"Very good. Now kill him."

For a moment, midnight-sky black eyes met noon-sky blue eyes, and Naruto marveled that Sasuke could make even his eyes play the part of the empty avenger.

Sasuke held the gaze as he responded in a deadpan. "Gladly."

And Naruto couldn't help the smile as the sword was shoved into his stomach.

oOo

When Naruto woke, he knew almost immediately that he was in the Konoha Hospital. He had woken there plenty of times before. He noticed Sakura sitting beside his bed and turned to smile at her.

She gave a small smile in return. "How are you feeling?"

"Alive." The wound in his stomach burned terribly, but the fact that he could feel it only served to reinforce his Theory. "He didn't kill me. Even though Orochimaru told him to."

Sakura's small smile immediately dropped into a frown. She knew right away what he was thinking, though she had hoped that he wasn't still in denial, after all this time. "Naruto…We've been over this. It's just because he still thinks you may be of some use against Itachi and the Akatsuki. Otherwise he would have killed you a long time ago. All of us."

Naruto's smile remained. "No, this time I know he was lying for sure. When Orochimaru told him to kill me, he said 'Gladly.'" Naruto gave a small laugh, despite his wound. "Sasuke never does anything gladly."

Che, foolish boy. He was going to get his cover blown like that.


	22. Vindicated

Title: Vindicated

**NOTICE:** I might be changing my penname soon, but I don't know to what. The one I wanted was already taken. I'm just giving you advanced warning that it might be changing soon. (:

Oh noes…! Only four left! (Yes, I will be counting down every chapter.) Please enjoy these last few. And don't forget to review. (wink wink, nudge nudge) ;)

oOoOoOo

**Title:** Vindicated

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **AU."'but if i see his blood at last fall raining on the verdant grass, by my hand, my sword alone, then i should count my sins atoned.'" (_Ode to a Wingless Raven_, by me)

oOoOoOo

If only he could kill him, Sasuke wound often rationalize, then everything would be set right again.

If he could just spill Itachi's blood for all the blood Itachi had spilled, then Itachi would pay for all the blood he had spilled.

But if Itachi did not pay for spilling their blood by spilling his own blood, then They would never be avenged, and They would never rest in peace.

Sasuke had sworn to Them and to Himself that he would avenge their blood by slaying Itachi. Every waking moment he felt the burden of that oath always pressing on his mind. He knew It would hunt him down until the day he died, unless he spilled Itachi's blood to sate it.

His Oath was the disease and only Itachi's blood was the cure. And Sasuke would do anything to get his hands covered in that cure.

The things he had done to get the power to get the cure were his sins, and Itachi's blood was the only water that could wash them away. Itachi's blood would be his vindication.

So for his clan's spilled blood, and for his village's betrayal, and hurting Sakura, and having to kill Naruto and spill the blood of all his other friends and allies, to be vindicated, he spilled Itachi's blood.

He let the thick red water wash over him until no more would come, and he waited.

He waited to feel the Vindication, but all he felt was the Blood on his hands.


	23. Windows

Title: Windows

**Notice Again:** I'll be changing my penname to Sedentary Wordsmith after this installment. Thanks to the great Esme Phantom for the suggestion. :D

Wow, over 3100 hits! Thanks, everybody! Please enjoy this next installment. Only three left.

**Title: **Windows

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Just a short insight into our four favorite characters who had such terribly awful childhoods. (what a lame summary…)

**Time Setting: **Before episode 20, since it's before Gaara meets Naruto.

Note: I was listening to several different versions of "Alive" by Raiko as I wrote this, so blame that. And then go listen to it. Because it's an awesome song.

oOoOoOo

Windows.

One was narrow and stretched across the wall.

One was smaller and square.

One was larger and square.

One was small and round.

-

One was a few feet from the bed.

One was next to the bed.

One was at the head of the bed.

One was across the room from the bed.

-

One looked in on a black-haired boy, sitting alone on the bed.

One looked in on a blonde-haired boy, sitting alone on the bed.

One looked in on a silver-haired man, sitting alone on the bed.

One looked in on a red-haired boy, sitting alone on the bed.

-

All were holes in the walls. All looked on the inside of homes. All showed someone sitting alone.

oOo

Windows.

Two were narrowed and black.

Two were wide and blue.

One was small and black, one was hidden and red.

Two were slanted and green.

-

Two showed they wanted to die.

Two showed they wanted to live.

One showed it wanted to help, one showed it wanted to protect.

Two showed they wanted to kill.

-

Two were too angry to cry.

Two were laughing too much to cry.

Two had run out of tears long ago.

Two no longer remembered a reason to cry.

-

All were holes in the walls. All looked on the inside of souls. All showed someone who had lost it all. All showed someone sitting alone.


	24. Xenophobia

Title: Xenophobia

**Title:** Xenophobia

**Rating:** Kplus

**Summary: **Sasuke does not fear strangers anymore.

**Xenophobia: **An unreasonable fear or hatred of foreigners or strangers or of that which is foreign or strange. (Dictionarydotcom)

Thank Meriagrin Baggwise for the word Xenophobia. I don't know what I would have down for X without it. He/She reviewed on my LOTR alphabet story and gave me a few X words.

Please enjoy. This week between updates thing is about to kill me. I don't know how some of you people do it. Only two left!

oOoOoOo

When Sasuke was very young, that is to say, in the years before he turned eight and _It_ happened and turned his world all upside down, Sasuke had a fear of strangers. No, that was not quite right. He did not _fear_ them, because he was an Uchiha and Uchihas feared nothing. So Sasuke was _very wary_ of strangers.

Strangers were very bad people, after all. Strangers were the ones who started wars, and strangers were the ones who hurt the ninja he knew, and strangers were the reason there had to be such things as ninja, in the first place. Strangers were dangerous and evil.

But Sasuke could deal with this quite well, because he lived in the Uchiha District surrounded by people he knew and who knew him, and he mostly only had to see strangers when he went to Academy.

What Sasuke could not deal with, however, was when _It_ happened, something bad, that turned his world all upside down. And It had not been by a stranger. It had been by a person he knew. He would say It was by a person he knew very well, but he was beginning to think right then that maybe he did not know that person very well, after all. And he thought that maybe It only hurt so much, was so completely surprising, because It had been by someone he knew.

And Sasuke soon found that he no longer feared strangers, because strangers were not something to be feared. Strangers could be easily defeated, because he did not know them. Strangers could not hurt him, because they could not surprise him and turn his world all upside down. Strangers could not make him cry.

It was the people he knew, that knew him, that could hurt him. It was people he knew that he feared.


	25. Young

Title: Young

Heh, I keep almost forgetting to post these on time. I guess that's what happens when I go a week without posting.

This chapter was originally going to be Sakura-centric, but I decided to change it to what it is now. The Sakura-centric chapter, I posted separately as "Red on Pink." It has the same theme.

The poem in the summary is called "Red," by me. It was inspired by this chapter, but it's not Naruto, and can be found in my LiveJournal, link as my homepage.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Only one left! O.O

oOoOoOo

**Title: **Young

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **We are too young to close our eyes and only hear our friends' last cries, and only see their faces dead, and know so well the color red. ("Red," by me)

**Time Setting: **Any time after episode 135.

oOoOoOo

"What is that pathetic look on your face for?"

Itachi did not even have to turn to face his brother to know it was there. He could feel it in the silence.

"…r t ung…"

"What was that? I can't hear you, Sasuke."

"We're too young."

Itachi turned then, and there was Sasuke, kneeling in the dirt, his eyes big and doleful. The elder raised an elegant eyebrow, silently telling him to continue.

"We're too young to be doing this."

Itachi didn't think he needed an explanation of what "this" was, but Sasuke continued anyway.

"We are too young to be killing each other—to be killing anyone." The look never left his little brother's face, much to Itachi's consternation.

"Don't you ever think about it, Itachi?" Sasuke implored, then laughed at his own _joke_. "No, I suppose not. After all, you were the one who introduced me to this world of killing and dying." The sad look returned. "You were the one who first introduced me to the color of crimson." He raised his bloody hands to eyelevel and stared at them, as if for the first time, his voice distant. "I should not know this color…this color of blood and death."

Sasuke looked at Itachi through his red fingers. "We are too young to know this color so well. To have it ingrained on the inside of our eyelids, so it is all we can ever see when we close our eyes…" His voice sounded slightly bitter, to Itachi.

The elder remained silent though his brother's entire spiel, letting him have his words. They wouldn't change anything.

"We're too young to die so _old_…to be dying at all. Too young to feel such loneliness that we wish we were dying…We're much too young to have the done the things we have." He had returned to staring at his hands, though his eyes saw through them, to days and years and ages past.

A silent moment went by, then another, before Sasuke finally looked back up to his older brother. "Do you understand? _Can_ you?" His eyes were wide and earnestly imploring him. "We're still just _children_! We're _too_ _young_ to…to be doing…" His words slowly trailed off as his hands dropped back to his sides, his eyelids drooped, and he fell forward to lie motionless on the red-stained ground.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Itachi finally spoke, still unmoving. "But this is the life we chose as shinobi."

oOoOoOo

End. Seriously, think about it. They're just twelve years old when the series began! TWELVE! …Hope you enjoyed.


	26. Zero

Title: Zero

4000 hits! Thanks, guys. Last chapter! D: I hope you enjoy this one especially much. I thought it was a fitting end to the series…

Everyone, be sure to get your reviews in before June 4! (Heh, I sound like I'm holding a contest for something…) I'll be going out of town for a very long time and I don't know if or when I'll have Internet for the next several years. (See my note under Reviews in my profile for more info.) I'll still be able to read them all, just not reply.

Anyway, a big thanks to everyone who has read this and reviewed, faved, and/or alerted. I'm so happy you all liked this so much. A special thanks to everyone who has stuck with it all the way through, and a special special thanks to Majestically Mystical, who left 24 reviews in a row and got me that much closer to my ideal goal of 100. (Thanks also to greenteamoose, who has been a very faithful and most appreciated reviewer.)

Now, please, enjoy the last installment of "Rain Petals."

oOoOoOo

**Title:** Zero

**Rating: **Kplus

oOoOoOo

"So this is how it all ends."

"It would seem so."

"I suppose you're happy."

"On the contrary, Brother. I've never been happy. Killing you shall not make me so."

"But this is what you've always wanted."

"You're wrong again, Brother. I did not always want this."

"Oh…yes…that's right. I suppose there was a time when all you wanted was to be just like your dearest older brother and to be loved by Father…"

Blood slowly spreading around the one lying motionlessly on the ground, soaking into the knees of the one sitting next to him, seeping into the cracks of the stones under the two to dye them forever red.

"You misunderstand me, Brother. I mean to say that I never wanted this at all."

"You cannot lie to me so stupidly, foolish little brother. It is useless to deny the years you've spent training and hating me and only wishing for your revenge."

"Your eyes have grown blind indeed if you believe that I sought revenge because I wanted it."

A short, wet chuckle, full of madness and quickly cut off. "You're so petty in your victory. Now you're just trying to be difficult. Does obtaining repose for our family mean so little to you that you would taint the moment with your pointless quibbling?"

A blank, even stare in return. No emotion. "I simply did not wish for you to pass into the afterlife so misinformed."

A pause, filled with nothing but heavy breathing and silent thought and blood dripping onto stone.

"I'm surprised at you. I would have thought you would show something more at the passing of your only remaining family. You're usually so emotional. Not long ago, in fact, I seem to remember you being quite vehement and shouting something particularly unpleasant when you found out I wasn't dead yet. I expected something more like that now."

"Brother will forgive me if I cannot find any more vehemence to show him at his death. I'm afraid I spent the last of it already."

"And what of your other emotions? Sadness, or happiness? Laughter, or tears? Some bitterness at the unfairness of your fate, perhaps?"

"I believe they are waiting to be released until Brother dies. So if he would be so kind…?"

Another wet laugh. More blood spraying, to be eagerly soaked up by the greedy stones. "If that is the case, then I have only one thing left to say to you. Do you want to know what your greatest weakness is?"

"I have a feeling that I will soon be enlightened to the fact."

"You can never see anything coming. When you came home to find our clan destroyed, and that it was your beloved older brother who had done it, it was the very last thing you had expected to find that night, wasn't it? Your faith in the justice in the world blinded you to the truth that not everyone is as they seem.

"When you came here, and discovered the true and only reason I let you live, you certainly were not expecting it, were you? You believed it to be out of pity, or because I wanted you to kill me—or some such other drivel. You could not know.

"Even now, you believed me to be on the verge of death and completely helpless. You called me the blind one, but all along, it's been you! You couldn't even see this coming! I'm very disappointed in you, I must admit. Yes, you have managed to kill me at last, but you did not have the sense to save yourself as well."

Wide black eyes slowly trailing down to find only the hilt of a kunai protruding from his chest, a pale hand wrapped around it. The final light of mad glee faded in the eyes below him and the hand slowly slackened and fell away.

A sigh escaped his lips as his head lowered to rest his chin on his chest. Lifeblood spilling out around the knife to mix with the other's and be lost within it.

'Foolish older brother…But I must remember to thank him in the afterlife, for doing as I wished, without my even having to ask him…'

His eyelids slowly slipped shut, dark eyelashes brushing darker circles under his eyes, carved from years of weariness. Maybe now he could catch up on his rest…in peace…

Sasuke jerked awake with a sharp gasp, shooting up to sit up in his bed. One hand flew to his chest, searching for the kunai embedded there, but all he felt was his heart beating wildly under his skin.

Slowly, his breathing returned to normal as his heart calmed. The incredible years of unbelievable pain and sadness and hate were slowly dissolving back into his mind. Bleeding sharingan, broken bodies and minds… Only a dream…?

No, it couldn't have been. It was all just too _real._ He had just lived through seven years of his clan being wiped out by his brother, then growing up all alone with only a goal to kill him and avenge his family, then finally getting the fight he yearned for after all the years of unbearable pain, only to kill his brother and be killed in return.

The horror of that last day, the last battle, was still wrapped around him, closing in on his throat and choking him. It had to be real.

Yet, here he was, still eight years old and sitting in his bed, surrounded by the familiar comforts of his own room. The night was completely silent, but he could _feel_ the slumbering life all around him. His parents down the hall. His brother in the room next to him. His Uncle and Aunty the next street over. His cousins two houses down. Everyone. Safe and sound.

Only a dream.

Sasuke slowly slipped out of his bed and out of his room, standing in front of the door next to his. Only a dream. He wouldn't be afraid.

He slid the door open, to be greeted by deep blackness that his eyes couldn't pierce. "B…" His throat would not cooperate with his wish to speak. A dream. He licked his lips and tried again. "Brother?"

There was a moment of silence, followed by a muffled groan and a raspy "What is it?"

"I…I had a bad dream." That's all it was.

"What was it about?"

"I don't…" want to "remember."

"I see." Pause. Sasuke fidgeted in the darkness. "Would you like to sleep with me tonight, then? There are only a few hours left until dawn."

Sasuke nodded, though it was lost to the other in the darkness. He quickly clambered up into Itachi's bed and under the covers. Itachi did not speak again, instead returning immediately to sleep.

Peace was not so easily forthcoming to Sasuke. He lay rigid on his back, staring up at the hidden ceiling and listening to Itachi's even breathing.

Only a dream.

Itachi's usually comforting presence did nothing this time to calm the fear that was slowly taking over him again.

Only a dream.

None of that could ever happen. No matter how real it seemed, it was just impossible. Itachi would never kill his family, and he would never kill Itachi. Sasuke didn't think he could grow up to be so sad.

Only a dream. That's all it was.

As Sasuke spent the rest of the night attempting to convince himself of this, some other, more remote, part of his mind spent the rest of the night trying to forget the new and malicious sharingan he had seen in his brother's eyes, just earlier that afternoon.

oOoOoOo

Final End. Thank you so much, everybody, for sticking with this and reading it all the way through. It took me over eight months to complete. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again.


End file.
